fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Flying Get
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Flying Get (フライングゲット) ; Release Date : 2011.08.24 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You，Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90111～2 (Limited Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-111～2 (Regular Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90113～4 (Limited Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-113～4 (Regular Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1117 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥1,000 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Flying Get (フライングゲット) / Senbatsu # Dakishimecha Ikenai (抱きしめちゃいけない) / Undergirls # #* (Type-A) Seishun to Kizukanai Mama (青春と気づかないまま) #* (Type-B) Ice no Kuchizuke (アイスのくちづけ) # Flying Get (off-vocal) # Dakishimecha Ikenai (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Seishun to Kizukanai Mama (Instrumental) #* (Type-B) Ice no Kuchizuke (Instrumental) ; DVD # Flying Get Music Video / War Movie "Crimson August ~Flying Get section" # Dakishimecha Ikenai Music Video # #* (Type-A) Seishun to Kizukanai Mama Music Video #* (Type-B) Ice no Kuchizuke Music Video # #* (Type-A) War Movie "Crimson August ~Showdown at the Summit Edition" #* (Type-B) # #* (Type-A) Flying Get Dance Version #* (Type-B) War Movie "Crimson August ~Showdown at the Summit Edition Trailer" Theater Edition Details ; CD # Flying Get # Dakishimecha Ikenai # Yasai Uranai (野菜占い) # Flying Get (off-vocal) # Dakishimecha Ikenai (off-vocal) # Yasai Uranai (off-vocal) Included Members '"Flying Get"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (21 Members) (Moon Byulyi Center (in italic), Media Senbatsu in bold) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Bang Minah, Cho Miyeon, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Kim Jiho, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Yerin, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Im Jinah, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong '"Dakishimecha Ikenai"' Undergirls (アンダーガールズ) (19 Members) (Yoo Jeongyeon Center) * Team A: Baek Yebin, Kim Sojung, Lee Hyeri, Oh Seunghee * Team K: Choi Yuna, Jung Wheein, Kim Chanmi, Kim Chungha, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Han Dong, Im Nayeon, Kwon Mina, Yoo Jeongyeon * Team 4: Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Jisoo, Kim Seolhyun '"Seishun to Kizukanai Mama"' (32 Members) (Kim Mihyun Center) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung, Oh Seunghee, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Im Jinah, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Jisoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Oh Hayoung '"Ice no Kuchizuke"' (7 Members) (Kim Chanmi Center) * Team A: Kim Sojung, Myoui Mina * Team K: Kim Chanmi * Team B: Im Jinah, Yoo Jeongyeon * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Kim Sohee '"Yasai Uranai"' * Team A: Cho Haseul, Choi Yujin, Ki Heehyun, Park Jihyo * Team K: Hirai Momo, Kim Yoohyeon, Miyauchi Haruka, Yoo Shiah * Team B: Jung Jinsol, Jung Soyeon, Lee Yoobin, Viian Wong * Team 4: Chang Seungyeon, Jang Yeeun, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Yewon, Yoon Chaekyung * Kenkyuusei: Choi Yewon, Elkie Chong, Ha Sooyoung, Hwang Eunbi, Jang Sojin, Jeon Soyeon, Ji Suyeon, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Kim Sohee, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Kwon Chaewon, Lee Gahyeon, Liu Xiening, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Park Jiwon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Song YuQi General Information Flying Get is AKB48's 22nd Major Single, 24th Overall and 13th since their label change to KING RECORDS. Flying Get won 2011 Japan Record Award. *'#1' single for 2011 *According to Oricon, the single sold 1,025,952 copies on its first day of release, beating their previous record of highest first-day sales with Everyday, Katyusha. *Flying Get is the first single to sell over one million copies on its first day of release. By the end of the week, it had sold 1,354,492 copies to become the single with the highest first-week sales ever. Trivia * This is the fifth AKB48 single with an English name. The first one being BINGO!, the second being RIVER, the third one being Heavy Rotation and fourth being Beginner. * The first single to include the members photos * The PV is like a short movie based on kung fu Chinese films from back in the day * The music video is 18-minutes long. This is AKB48's first PV to be 18-minutes. * The single outsold Everyday, Katyusha on its first week. * This is the fourth AKB48 single to sell 1,000,000 copies. The first being Beginner, second being Sakura no Ki ni Narou, and third being Everyday, Katyusha * Seishun to Kizukanai Mama is the ending theme for Majisuka Gakuen 2 * Ice no Kuchizuke is the theme song for Glico CM Category: AKB48 Singles